Many applications that use electronic devices or electromechanical equipment, such as electric motors or high pulse current electronic equipment, typically demand high-power output from a power supply. In such systems, a circuit is typically designed to deliver power from the power supply to the equipment load, and capacitors are typically used to limit voltage drops as the power is supplied. However, during operation or startup of such high-power equipment, the load may change, sometimes rapidly, thereby demanding a large amount of current to be delivered to the load. In these situations, the inrush current demanded from the power supply can be relatively high, which may result in damage to the circuit, the electromechanical equipment, and/or the power supply. Such high inrush current also may generate electromagnetic interference, which may cause problems with the performance of the electromechanical equipment.